Operation: Winterbreaker
After finally assembling a proper hero Team, Zeke and the British Response Division receive their first mission: to liberate a Russian Village. The problem: Talon has returned... Plot Derevnya, Russia A Russian man drops 5 large logs of wood onto the back of a truck. His wife hugs him, thanking him for saving the villagers from the logs. The man, Ivan, tells his wife that the Logging Company should just let him cut down the trees. His wife, Tanya, laughs. Suddenly, gunfire sounds from their Home Village. Tanya and Ivan run to the Village. In the village, Commandos of the organization Talon begins mowing down the villagers. Ivan tells Tanya to get to safety, as he rescues the villagers. heIvan engages in the soldiers, and eventually rips ones' head off. He notices the Talon symbol on the body, and is shot by a Talon Commando. Tanya runs and picks up her husband from the ground, and carries him into the forest. Ivan thanks Tanya, and Tanya tells him that there's too much soldiers to fight, and he should go get help. Ivan refuses to go, but Tanya tells him that if he doesn't, then they'll all die. Ivan agrees and leaves, while Tanya runs back to the village to help villagers flee. The Arsenal A week after their mission for NASA, Zeke walks into the Training Room, where Hilde follows him. Zeke asks Hilde if she's ready, and Hilde tells Zeke to bring it. Zeke and Hilde begin to train in hand-to-hand combat. Zeke and Hilde accidentally collapse onto each other, and both begin to laugh and kiss. Tracer enters the room, and tells both that someone is here looking for them. Zeke and Hilde get up and follow Tracer to the Prism. In the Prism, Tracer introduces Zeke and Hilde to Ivan. Zeke asks what Ivan wants, and Ivan mentions that he's from Derevnya, a village in Russia. He goes on to mention that it's been invaded by Talon. Hilde remembers Talon, menitoning that they attack London Two Weeks ago. Zeke asks Ivan if what he's telling them is true, and Ivan tells them that he would never lie if someone he cared about was in danger. Hilde asks where Derevnya is, and Ivan mentions that it is five kliks North of Perm, as Zeke runs to The Bunker and orders five Agents to meet him and Hilde in the Quinjet Hangar. Hilde, Ivan, Lena, Zeke, Zach, Olinda, Natalia, and John head to a lift elevator and begin to descend to the Quinjet Hangar. Everyone boards a Quinjet titled "The Embassy". The Embassy's engines activates, as it is pulled from its parking spot. The hangar doors open on the side of the cliff, and The Embassy blasts out fo the Hangar. The Embassy then turns East towards Russia. Geroi idut! Somewhere above Western Russia, Zeke asks Ivan why he knew to come find him. Ivan mentions that news of Talon's first assault was spread throughout the globe, and that Ezekiel-Amadeus was interviewed for leading the Heroes who drove Talon out of London. Zeke asks Hilde if the Interview was just for England, and Hilde says she doesn't know. Zeke then asks what he does for a living. Ivan mentions that he simply does heavy-lifting for his Village, as he is the Village's Resident Strongman. Ivan also mentions that when he stumbled some Experimentation on a poor Russian Girl, he had been infected alongside his wife Tanya. He mentions that he was given superstrength, and is strong enough to lift the largest fracking machine. Zeke mentions that he use to be a boxer, but once Minister Mortimer enlisted him, he was forced to quit. Zach, who is piloting, tells everyone that they are coming up on Derevnya, before telling Zeke that he might want to look outside. Zeke looks outside and sees a giant fortress within the middle of a forest. Zeke asks how Talon could build a fortress of that size within a week, as Ivan is left horrified. Zeke tells Zach to land the Quinjet five kliks Northwest of the Village, in the heavily-wooded area. The Embassy lands, and Zeke orders them to make their way towards Derevnya. They begin to run through the forest. Inside the fortress Main Hub, a Talon Commando tells the Leader that a small team of Superheroes are approaching the Fortress. The Leader orders them to send a squadron to deal with the invaders, and if they fall, to activate the force field. The Talon Commando then leaves. In the forest, Talon Commandos begin firing upon the B.R.D. As Bloodshot and Commando begin firing back, Zeke uses his shield to block the incoming fires. Zeke gets close to the Perimeter Fence of the Fortress, and the Shield Generators begin to activate. Zeke plants metal plates on the ground and steps on them, connecting to his boots. He then uses his metal arm to magnetically lift himself up into the air. He gets over the Fence, before the shield closes. Meanwhile, Iron Guardian and Lady Fire fly through the trees, killing several Talon Commandos. Inside, as Zeke lands, he is attacked by a few dozen Talon Commandos, and Zeke incapacitates them one by one. He even kicks one into the shield generators' fans, which ends bloody. Zeke then contacts the others and tells them that he's going to find the activator to destroy it, and to find the Leader, Adam. He then runs through the snow and into the forest. A Talon Commando approaches the leader and warns him of Union Shield. The Leader tells him to have all inner forces to engage the British Patriot. The New Commander Lady Fire and Bloodshot fire upon Talon soldiers, and Ivan asks them to cover him. John asks why, and Ivan begins to charge towards the gates of the fortress. Ivan slams into the gate, slightly damaging it. He begins to repeatedly pound on the Gates, and Iron Guardian tells Ivan that it'll take him five hundred hits till they break through. Ivan asks what they could do, and Iron Guardian tells him that they can wait till the shields are down. Inside, Zeke enters the Fortress Main Hub, and is met with an entire legion of Talon drones. The Leader walks through, welcoming Zeke to their Fortress. Zeke says that he's not Adam Crow. The Leader tells him that his name is Alexander Crow, Adam's younger brother. Zeke asks where Adam is, and Alex tells him that he's busy. Alex orders all Talon drones to fire upon the British Patriot. As Alex leaves, Union Shield engages in all Talon Drones. He tosses his shield, and uses his magnetic grapples to fly the shield around, destroying all the drones. Alex then returns and begins dueling with Zeke. Zeke manages to send Alex flying, as he leaves to find the Generator. Alex gets up and pursues Zeke. Zeke finds the Generator within the center of the fortress. He tosses his shield at the Generator, and is tackled by Alex. The shield hits the Generator, destroying it. Outside, Hilde tosses a bomb at the fortress gates, and when it explodes, the shield disappears. Natalia tells Hilde well done, as Ivan hits the getaes, sending them flying. All gathered heroes then enter the Perimeter Fence. Ivan deviates from the group, and Olinda asks where he's going. Ivan tells them that he's going to find Tanya. Alex beats Zeke and grabs one of Zeke's Katanas. He prepares to kill Zeke, until Tracer arrives and sends Alex flying. Alex tells them that they cannot stop Talon. Tracer tells Alex otherwise, as Commando and Bloodshot arrive. Alex retreats, and Zeke asks what took so long. Bloodshot tells Zeke to fuck off. Zeke asks where the others are, and Hilde mentions that Iron Guardian, Iron Angel, and Ivan are saving the Villagers, while Natalia is finding a way to destroy the fortress. Somewhere else, Natalia finds a console and blasts it. The Fortress then crumbles into small Nanites, freeing the Village. Ivan finds a beaten Tanya in the woods and picks her up. Ivan asks what happened, and Tanya tells him that they were too strong, and she was beaten by the drones. Ivan then walks back to the Village, with Tanya in her arms. As he returns, he thanks Zeke for freeing his Village. Zeke tells Ivan that it's his job to free the world from Evils such as Talon. Zeke tells Ivan that Iron Guardian and Iron Angel have contacted Russian Authorities, and they're on their way. Ivan thanks Zeke. Zeke orders everyone to board The Embassy. Before Zeke leaves, he asks Ivan if he would like a spot on the British Response Division. Ivan tells Zeke that he would be honored, but wants to watch over his weakened wife. Zeke mentions that Iron Angel could patch her up. Ivan simply smiles. A Job well done Back in The Arsenal, Ivan Zaryanova enters the Training Room. Zach puts the training simulator on Hard Mode, and several robotic mechs appear. Ivan simply runs at them. Zeke and Hilde watch as Ivan destroys the Robotic Mechs, and Hilde asks what Ivan's codename is. Zeke asks if it should be something like "Winterbreaker". Zeke tells Hilde that Tanya said that he already has a codename: "Dread Quake, The Russian Juggernaut". Hilde asks what they should give Winterbreaker to, and Zeke says that they should name it as their first Operation as a team... Featured Characters * Ivan Zaryanova/ Dread Quake * Tanya Volkov-Zaryanova * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** John Oxton/ Bloodshot * Talon ** Talon Commandos ** Alex Crow Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE